The Fallen Ones
by Lucy0412
Summary: Yuuki comes back to Cross Academy after a year away from everyone... Only Takuma knows why she left and why she came back... What difficulties will she encounter after returning there... I'm bad at summaries -.-" Please review so I know if I don't suck! YuukiXKaname
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen ones _**

**Chapter 1**

Yuuki was looking through the window as she saw flashbacks of the past. The past she spent with Kaname. The fact was that most of them were happy. Sometimes, at times like these, she would feel angry at herself for erasing them from her mind…She already decided long time ago to choose those unhappy memories over happy ones. She had so many memories in which Yuuki and him were happy. But after all she still chose the painful memories that faithful night. She shook her head. It wasn't the time for reminiscing about those days. It was just the mater of time before she'll put on a fake smile and pretends to be happy.  
Yuuki slowly moved from her position and turned on the TV. She stared at it blankly. All she needed to do was pretend everything is fine and she is just watching an afternoon drama, but she couldn't. Something just didn't let her pretend as she usually pretended. Maybe the memories that she tried so hard to bury deep inside her heart, but couldn't was the cause of it all.

"Yuuki-sama there's a guest waiting for you" the maid announced. It was strange Yuuki was sure she didn't invite anyone.

"Who is it?" Yuuki asked with that cold and commanding voice she learnt after she left the place where she and Kaname loved to create happy memories.

"It's Ichijo-sama" maid replied. Yuuki hit herself mentally. She should have known better than that. Of course it was Takuma. After all he was the only one who knew where she was.

"Lead him here." She ordered the maid, which looked kind of scared of Yuuki. Fear… It was one of the many weapons in her arsenal. In these two years she learnt to survive on her own. She no longer needed someone to help her to deal with the world, that should be a good thing, though somehow she felt very lonely after she realized she no longer needed anyone.

"I didn't aspect that you'll visit me. Did something happen that needs my participation? But you know it would have been easier to ask Kaname to participate in my place." Yuuki said to Takuma as she heard the door open.

"It's not that kind of matter… It's a personal request." Takuma sweat dropped before he continued "I would like to ask you to come back… To come back to Kaname with me…" even though he tried he couldn't stop his voice from wavering.

"You know it's…" Yuuki was cut of before she could finish the sentence.  
"Yuuki… It's for Kaname's sake I'm asking you this. It seems he's getting more and more depressed. All that is left from him is just a shell of a person he used to be." Takuma pleaded her. "I know your reasons and understand them very well, but please…" Yuuki realized she never saw Takuma so desperate.

"….Okay…. I'll go…"was Yuuki's reply.

* * *

This was it. She stood before Cross Academy and once Yuuki will step into the moon dormitory she'll meet Kaname. It was too long since the last time she saw him and she just couldn't help, but worry of what will happen when she sets foot in there. Takuma said there are new perfects watching over academy and it's secrets.

"What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Someone asked and Yuuki assumed it was one of the new perfects. The voice was so familiar to Zero's, but Yuuki knew that it was impossible. The male boy jumped down from a tree and asked again the same question. He indeed looked a lot like Zero, but he was a human, more precisely a hunter. "And who are you? Show your face!" It made her giggle the thought of how similar those two were. It seems that her giggle made the young hunter even angrier and he demanded her to show her face again. She didn't even thought about taking of her hood who was protecting her from outside world. But it seems luck wasn't at her side because when wind blew it blew off her hood. When the man in front of her saw her face he was shocked. "M…Mi…Misaki?! What are you doing here with that vampire?! Shouldn't you be patrolling the area?" perfect started yelling at her when he suddenly realized "You're not Misaki are you? Now that I had a better look at you, you really do look a lot like her, but your aura… It's strange… It's just like Kaname-sempai's."

"And who might you be? I never met you before today. And who is this Misaki person?" Yuuki asked curiously. Just when she heard someone closing in on them fastly. It had to be a vampire no human could run that fast. In fact it was not a vampire, but _vampires_.  
"Yuuki-sama!" She heard as one of noble vampires called her and quickly bowed in front of her. His actions were followed by many other nobles. And then she saw Kaname he was just like she remembered him.

Perfect before her was petrified. He could not understand why did all those vampires called her 'sama' and was she not bowing to Kaname-sempai. It was a big surprise as well when Kaname-sempai came closer to her and hugged the woman.  
"Did you miss me Kaname?" was the thing only the young female said as Kaname hugged her even tighter.  
"Do you even need to ask, Yuuki…"he replied as though this was normal occurrence. Shin still could not believe his eyes. This vampire in front of him looked so much like Misaki. He knew that this evening will stay in his memory for the rest of his life. Not just because of girl's appearance, but also because it was first time in a whole year that he has been a perfect in Cross Academy that he saw Kaname Kuran showing someone affection. It was a mystery. A mystery that he's willing to find out.

* * *

Shin was still sleepy because of the last night. He could not believe that, that woman who awakened Kname-sempai's feelings even had connections to the chairman. This was just insane.

"Shin are you alright? We were patrolling later than usual yesterday, maybe you should go back…"Misaki said looking at him worriedly. It wasn't just because he went to sleep a little later, it was nothing like that he just couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. That strange woman and all was too much for him to handle. In fact Misaki and that woman really looked alike. Just few different things such as – Misaki was shorter than her and woman's hair was few shades darker than Misaki's. It didn't stop the feeling that something important was going to happen he just couldn't say what so all he did was refuse Misaki's offer and tried to concentrate as hard as he could even though it wasn't easy. It was just the morning and he already thought he won't be able to last.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 2**

"We should get going before all of the Day Class students get to the Moon Dorm first." Misaki said while waking up Shin. He really did fall asleep in the class. But now she really didn't care about that. If they won't get to there first and hold back all of the Day Class students Night Class will be attacked and it was their job to keep that from happening.

"Okay just give me a minute." Shin replied while thinking if he'll see that woman tonight with the rest of the Night Class. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about her? Anyway now he'll just go and do the same job of a perfect he always does and maybe he'll get some sleep before the sunrise.

When Misaki and Shin got there it was already too late. The gate was about to open and all of the Day Class was all over the place.

"It's all your fault we're late…If you hadn't fallen asleep we would have gotten here faster than that and we wouldn't need to deal with this" Misaki said angrily "Okay now get away from the gates it's already way past the curfew for all of you" Misaki tried to handle Day Class students, but she couldn't and when the gates opened. Everyone started screaming Night Class students' names like crazy when one girl pushed her. The girl was stronger than her and when she pushed Misaki the girl managed to knockout somebody who stood behind her. It couldn't be anyone else then one of the Night Class students that was taken down with her.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice asking. It was none the other than Kaname-sempai's voice. She tried to keep herself composed because from the day she saw Kaname Kuran she fell in love with him and now he was showing her affection. Even though it hurt to get pushed to the ground it was one of the happiest thing that could happen to her considering that Kaname-sempai asked her if she was alright!

"I'm alright Kaname, it's not a big deal though my skirt go a little dirty." she heard a female voice, before she got a chance to reply. The voice seemed unfamiliar at least she couldn't remember ever hearing it. "Are you alright?" the same female voice asked me. Misaki just nodded not saying anything. She was curios to know who the female was, but she just couldn't lift her head. "Are you really alright?" The voice asked again and she finally could stand up "You should be more careful" Misaki heard female say again. When Misaki stood up and looked at the owner of the voice. She was very beautiful it looked like her pale skin even glowed and they looked terribly alike. It was almost like looking at a mirror. Though they had few differences like – height and there was a slight in their hair color, but thing that was absolutely different form Misaki was that female carried herself with grace and Misaki was uncomfortable trying to do that.

"Yuuki we'll be late for the class" Kaname-sempai said to Yuuki. Even though she was lost in resemblance to her that the new perfect carried, she quickly recovered. She didn't want to be late for class exceptionally her first day here as a Night Class student.

* * *

The classes were so boring for Yuuki, but she had to be there. She thought Kaname saw that she wasn't having a blast and just gave her sympathetic smile. She replied with smile of thankfulness. It was already almost over and the thought brought Yuuki happiness. This time was the second and the last shot at happiness for her. Kaname acted as if nothing happened, but Yuuki knew how hard it must have been for Kaname all the time she was gone and it pained her. It pained her that she decided to do that to him without any remorse.

"Yuuki it's over, let's go back to the dorm" Kaname said as he saw that Yuuki didn't hear the bell. She was lost in her thoughts and Kaname couldn't help himself just want to know what she was thinking about. Yuuki stood up gracefully and came to him. If he had the chance he would just hug her and don't let go forever, but he knew that maybe she had other wishes. Maybe her future plans didn't involve him. Maybe it was the last rays of sunshine he'll ever be receiving from her.

"I won't leave you anymore" unexpectedly Yuuki whispered to his ear so that no one would hear her, but him. It was like she could read his thoughts. That made him calm down. She will never leave him by her own will. That moment was definitely up in Kaname's top 10 happiest moments. "Kaname you shouldn't stay in daze for so long. I'm leaving" Yuuki said as she showed him a small smile. Even though her smile dazzled Kaname he still managed to catch up with her pretty easily.

* * *

Misaki was pretty interested in that new Night Class student, Yuuki. From the outside they looked so much a like, but seemed so different on the inside. At least that was what she felt when she looked Yuuki in the eyes. Of course they were different Yuuki was a vampire and Misaki was a human, but she wasn't thinking about that kind of difference. It seemed like Yuuki had no fears, when Misaki had a lot of them. Yuuki's eyes seemed so much deeper than Misaki's as well. It seemed like Yuuki was better version of Misaki – taller, smarter and more beautiful. It was no mystery why Kaname-sempai chose her over Misaki, but it still hurt. She was in love with Kaname-sempai from the first time she saw him and it already all year since she fell in love, but could never find the words to confess that to him and she, Yuuki just came in one day and it was all over. Kaname-sempai fell for her instantly. It made her so angry even if the girl was nice it still should have been Misaki in Yuuki's place.

Even though it was quite hard for her to think straight she could still think of an affective way to get Kaname-sempai for herself and push Yuuki out of the picture. Misaki decided to try act even more highly than Yuuki was acting, become more beautiful than her as well as smarter than her and win Kaname-sempai over to herself.

Misaki always looked like a good girl, but in fact was totally opposite. Even though no one knew about it except Shin that she wasn't always a good girl she pretended to be she managed to keep him by her side so wouldn't it work on Kaname-sempai? After all she knew him longer than Yuuki so she can just take avenge of what she knows to please him and make him hers.

First step would be to get Chairman to order her deliver some official business to Kaname-sempai so she could have a chance to talk to him eye-to-eye. After all she has to know at least the basics of their relationship for it will be easier to destroy it. Shin may not be supporting her this time, he may even ask her to stop, but it in the end it will all be worth it. Not to mention that Kaname-sempai knew this girl just for a day when he knew Misaki for a whole year so without a doubt he will trust Misaki more than Yuuki. Few rumors of her dating another guy should do it, so just as she finds out about her enemy more she'll be able to take her down.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 3**

Yuuki silently slept in their huge bed. She no longer felt Kaname's body lay beside her, so she assumed he's working. She was about to get up from the bed when she remembered that today is a day off and she doesn't need to go to class. She was quite happy that even Day Class students were of somewhere and didn't scream in front of gates like always. She didn't sleep a lot this week because of all the classes and the humans going around and being noisy so she won't miss a chance to sleep a little longer even though she was worried about Kaname. He became workaholic just like Takuma said, and Yuuki knew that one day his body is going to no longer take that. She became more and more worried so she left a comfy bed even though she was sleep driven and went to look for Kaname.

"Kaname, where are you?" she asked in a calm and silent voice, but surely loud enough for him to hear no matter where he was, if he still was in this building. Yuuki heard no reply so she asked the same question again, but this time a little louder, but when she heard no reply she grew even more worried. It wasn't like it was the first time she called him and he didn't answer, but almost always after her second call for him, he would at least say that he can't come there right now. She could just think that he left the building, but today he had no business somewhere else and he said he won't be leaving the Moon Dorm until she wakes up, even if something occurred and Kaname never broke a promise to her. She was worried that maybe he passed out somewhere from work overload and didn't hear her, even if he was a vampire everyone has their limits and Kaname was a workaholic that didn't have anything beside blood tablets for a year, even when she offered her blood he said that she looks tired and he won't take blood from her while she's feeling bad to not to make her feel even worse. Of course she was tired, but not as tired as him and he was her priority. It always was him over anything else eve if he thought he wasn't worthy of that, it was true that without him, her life would end in split second. Not because she didn't know how to protect herself, but because if he was gone for good her life would have no meaning. All she would be, would be just a shell of a person that once used that body, she would have no feelings, no remorse, just like this whole year that they had been apart. And then a horrible thought crossed her mind, that maybe it was _that._ Even though she tried her hardest to control herself and think that he just didn't hear her calling him her thoughts came back to the worst possible thing. That _that _happened even though she tried to escape it so desperately that she even left Kaname and left remembering just painful memories so that she would be sure she would not want to come back to him ever again. She shook her head, it wasn't the time to panic. She'll just go and try to find Kaname without no panic and if she won't find him, she'll just wait for him no matter how long it'll take. Even if she thought like that, she still couldn't help herself and panic. She didn't even change from her red mini nightgown and went straight to the door when suddenly she felt a strong hold on her body from behind.

"Are you leaving me?" she heard the voice of the person that held her. In split second she was able to determine that the voice that she heard from behind was Kaname's. It put her heart at ease to know that Kaname was alright so for few seconds she wasn't even able to breathe.

"I'm not leaving you Kaname." Yuuki said when she was finally able to talk "Even if I would, where do you think I would be able to go dressed like that" she sighed turning around and facing worried Kaname. His eyes were full of worry and Yuuki could tell that hers looked the same "I was just worried about you… You didn't answer when I called I thought that you might be laying somewhere passed out or even worse…."Yuuki sighed again "Don't ever scare me like that again…."

"I'm sorry for scaring you it's just that…." Kaname said and looked at her. He couldn't help himself, but admire her like he always did. That pale skin, long locks of chocolate-brown hair and deep hazel eyes that he so adored. Today, she looked even more fragile to him than yesterday and that worried him. He calmed himself with a thought that she looks that way just because it's the middle of the day and she's awake even though she should be sleeping. "Yuuki, you should go back to bed and sleep some more you look so tired..." Kaname said with concerned tone of voice and Yuuki just looked at him with a look that said _'LOOK AT YOURSELF FIRST, THEN TALK'_. Kaname perfectly understood what that look meant and just said "It's okay, even if I am tired you are more important" Yuuki almost resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kaname was always like that and even though she appreciated his concern it still made her angry every time she heard him say that. And he really looked bad, almost like a ghost and she already didn't know what to do to him to make him start taking better care of his body. She had to do something, because if this goes on for any longer he's going to get seriously hurt. As she eyed their room noticing a knife, she thought about a plan. Because he thought she was feeling bad he didn't want to take her blood, but everyone has their limits and if she just cuts her neck a little deeper while he's standing right next to her, he surly won't be able to control himself anymore. After all he didn't have any blood except blood tablet in a little more than a year so it's just natural that after smelling blood he couldn't control his thirst even more so if the smell was of his lover's blood.

Without saying a word Yuuki went straight to the table where the knife was and took it. Kaname thought that she's going to do something to herself so he closely followed her. He won't let his fragile Yuuki to get hurt even if it's by her own hands. It seemed like Yuuki was deep in thought and that made him even more worried _'What if she's really going to hurt herself and do good job at that?'_ his conscience whispered to him. No he won't let that happen, never. Just as he thought about that, he started smelling blood and not just any blood at that, but Yuuki's blood, his lover's blood the one he desired the most. It was getting harder and harder for him to control himself and if he lost control he didn't even want to imagine what he would do to Yuuki. Kaname mentally hit himself. Now wasn't the time to be thirsting for blood, he needed to stop Yuuki from seriously hurting herself and that was his priority.

"Don't restrain yourself." he heard Yuuki say when he was jus about to take the knife away from her fragile hands "You don't need to control yourself, not in front of me at least. I know that you're thirsty and you want my blood, so just take it, Kaname. Please drink, it'll make you feel better." Yuuki said while turning around and exposing a deep cut on her pale neck. "Please Kaname…" she whispered and with those words Kaname no longer could control himself. He lashed onto Yuuki and started greedily licking the wound.

"I'm sorry…" Kaname whispered before he bit deep into her neck. Yuuki flinched from the pain of his fangs piercing her skin, but after the pain vanished all she could feel was a bliss. She could hear the sound of him greedily drinking her blood and it was the most beautiful sound that she could imagine at the time.

Misaki and Shin were staring at the scene in front of them through the door crack. It seemed that two vampires were so engrossed with each other that they didn't even noticed the two perfects knocking quite few times. Suddenly Shin felt some strange, furious aura in the air and when he understood that it was coming from Misakil, who stared at Yuuki and Kaname with murderous stare, he knew that tonight he'll get an explanation for Misaki's strange behavior and this time he will not accept her saying things like _'you'll find out soon enough'_ like he did the last time he persuaded her.

* * *

Authors note: Even I don't know why I wrote the entire chapter just about Kaname drinking Yuuki's blood, but I just felt like this was one of the breaking points in this story and it had to have a separate chapter, because it's the first time since Yuuki came back that Kaname drank her blood... Maybe it had to show how close they are even after being apart...? 0_o I don't know, but I think why I wrote this chapter will come to me later (well at least I hope so...). But anyway just hope you liked it. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 4**

Misaki could feel Shin's stare on her while she watched the scene in front of her with murderous look. She understood that tonight Shin is going to do everything to find out what was up with her. Misaki could already feel that tonight won't be a fun night. Then she started staring at the vampire couple even more intensively. It seemed like nether of them even noticed that now the two of them no longer watched them through the door crack and stepped into the room, and even closed the door behind them. It was sickening Misaki to watch it. It should be her in Yuuki's place and Yuuki should be the one on the sidelines. Just when she was about to interrupt them, Yuuki suddenly could no longer stand and fell to the floor, but just before she reached the ground Kaname-sempai caught her. His face was full of emotions she never saw. It was filled with concern, sorrow and tenderness.

"I'm sorry…" was what he whispered to unconsciousness Yuuki in his hands. He didn't want hurt her so he tried to control himself, but… but it was impossible to do it. And Yuuki seemed be so vulnerable since he saw her as well… He was a monster that devoured this lovely girl in his arms without hesitation even if she was looking quite ill these few days. After he laid Yuuki to their huge bed with red sheets he finally came back to his senses and noticed them… He finally noticed the two perfects that witnessed the whole scene of him biting his beloved. He didn't want anyone to see him like that, except Yuuki. Everyone except her… "State your business and leave" was the first words he said to them in all of the time that they spent watching him and Yuuki. Just as soon as he'll get it done, no matter what it was that they wanted, he'll take care of Yuuki and ask what he could do to make it up to her.

"Chairman is calling you Kaname-sempai…He said he has some really important maters to talk to you about …" Shin was the one who talked, though hesitantly. Kaname threw him an angry look.

"You could have waited outside and yet you dared to come into our room…" Kaname sighed "Just give me a minute and I'll follow you…" he put a blanket on Yuuki and followed Shin and Misaki

* * *

It was strange atmosphere. Nether of them wanted to talk because all they could think of was Kaname drinking Yuuki's blood. Kaname could still feel taste of Yuuki's blood in his mouth and it made it watery, he hit himself mentally to try to distract himself of thoughts about Yuuki's blood and it worked, while the other two could still not believe that they witnessed the scene of Kaname drinking Yuuki's blood. Shin's thought were just about things like _'what kind of relationship those two had to act so close and even drink each others blood?' 'how long did they knew each other?'_ and things like that while Misaki's thought were all about the fact that she should be in Yuuki's place and how she's going to exact revenge upon her.

"How long do you know each other…?" Shin hesitantly asked and Kaname shot him a look that was full of emotions. "I'm sorry that must have been too personal question bfor me to ask…" even though Shin hated all of the vampires he had a huge respect for Kaname-sempai so he never dared to be rude in front of him. After all Kaname-sempai was the one who kept all of the vampires in line and didn't let them to act out.

"No, it's okay I will answer, it's just that…" Kaname sighed and became lost in his own thought. That made Misaki furious _'it defiantly could not be longer than few days that you know her and you already became lost in thoughts just thinking about it! God it's pissing me off how good she is!'_ even if she was thinking things like this she still kept her face emotionless. Then Kaname- sempai finally came back to reality and said in soft and full of emotion voice "I don't know… It's just that as long as I can remember she was by my side even if there was difficulties in achieving that and when it was impossible she was always in my thoughts…" Everyone was surprised by Kaname's reply, even he himself. He never thought he will share his thoughts so openly with someone beside Yuuki and the words he just said surprised him just as much as two perfects that were walking next to him. It was the last time he will be so careless and share information about him or Yuuki on matter what. After all Yuuki just came back to him and he didn't want her to have to leave again because of the thing he carelessly said.

"I don't know if I should say this or not, but…but I think I saw Yuuki with another man not to long ago, when I was in the town…" Misaki said with a fake good girl voice_ 'even if he knows her for a long time somehow I really doubt that they kept in touch this last year that I've been here, I would have known if they did…well I wont go down without a fight…who knows this might even work…'_ Misaki thought as she received a strange look from Shin. Well now she has another thing she will have to explain to him tonight, after all he knew that Misaki hasn't been in town since autumn holiday and the girl appeared just few days ago. Misaki shot Shin a look that said_ 'DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY A WORD ABOUT THAT'_ so Shin kept quiet despite how bad he wanted to voice his opinion. Kaname didn't say anything regarding this matter. He just threw this out of his thoughts because he knew that his dear Yuuki would never act like that and he even decided not to trust Misaki too much. She obviously had something against Yuuki and that was reason enough to ignore Misaki as much as possible to Kaname. So no matter what she has in mind by saying something like this it's not happening.

* * *

Kaname came back with no energy left, when he came into their room he just fell into their bed beside Yuuki. She looked so vulnerable laying there beside him. It seemed that chairman only wanted to ask a **thousand **questions about how Yuuki has been doing and things like that. Kaname looked at his watch. He spent two hours in chairman's office answering to his silly questions. Kaname didn't want to ask Yuuki what was she doing past year, he actually wanted to pretend that nothing happened, but after hearing chairman's questions about the matter he became curios as well. Questions like _'did she meet any guy while she was away?' 'where was she staying?' 'why did Takuma know where Yuuki was, but didn't tell him?'_ and most important one from all of them _'why did she leave him?'_ were on his mind. Before this talk with the chairman he never thought about how much he didn't know about Yuuki. Somehow he always thought that he knew her better than she even knew herself and just now he understood how wrong he was.

"What was the important thing that took you away from me?" he heard soft his lover's voice asking. He couldn't help himself just smile at her sleepy voice. Her full of emotions eyes looked up at him as he took her soft, silky hair in his had and kissed it.

"The chairman wanted to ask a lot of questions about you, but was too embarrassed to ask them you himself…" Yuuki gave him a look that said _'SO WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?'_ and Kaname sighed "I told him to go ask you himself, but he started saying that he can't just do than and kept asking me the same question for about an hour until I gave in and answered them… It took to long, I'm sorry…" Kaname said

"Why are you apologizing it's not your fault the one who has to apologize for taking my Kaname away from me for so long is chairman and I'll demand his apology when I get up from this bed!" Yuuki said while still giggling and smiling the smile that made Kaname's heart melt. Just about the time Kaname wanted to get up and follow her, Yuuki fell to the ground, but before she was able to hit her head to the nightstand Kaname was able to catch her. _'Did he really drink that much of her blood?...'_ were Kaname's only thoughts. _'No…it was impossible for him to be so careless…He surly pulled away before it even had to cause her to faint yet she did…she fainted before and even now…Yuuki what did you do to yourself that made you this weak?' _Kaname thought as he laid Yuuki in their bed once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 5**

"Misaki, we need to have a talk…" Misaki heard Shin's silent voice say. This might turn into a very unpleasant night. Shin usually stayed silent if there were no vampires around, except Kaname and maybe few others, but when he would talk in serious manner you could tell that this thing was very important and he would become incredibly scary. "First thing I like to ask you is what do you have against Yuuki-sama?" Shin asked in calm, serious and silent tone of voice. That even made Misaki shiver, she heard him talk like that just few times in his whole life and she knew that it's not a good sign.

"Don't tell me you don't have anything against her! The girl just came from nowhere and she's already so close with Kaname-sempai it's sickening! She's such a good hypocrite that even Kaname-sempai believed her lies! I know Kaname-sempai said that he knew her for a long time, but don't you think it's a lie?! Or even some kind of spell that he fell under!" Misaki was getting desperate when the look in his eyes didn't change. Usually he should have believed her because that girl just popped out of nowhere and suddenly she's the biggest star of the whole Night Class "Don't tell me that you fell for it as well…?" it was getting even harder because it seemed that Shin didn't even flinch when Misaki said that he might have been fooled, usually he already would be spitting fire about how could she think that he is so weak. Usually, but not this time and it made her more and more scared.

"I don't have anything against Yuuki-sama and I didn't fall under her spell, if there even was such a thing… now you have to tell me the truth Misaki." Shin said in strong unwavering voice. He already asked the chairman who was this new mysterious female of the Night Class and got quite pleasing answer. In fact he even had so much respect for her that he started calling her 'Yuuki-sama'. He became very interested in this situation when Kaname-sempai said that he knew her for as long as he can remember. He corrected his thoughts _'No, not Kaname-__**sempai**__, but Kaname-__**sama**__'_. Shin was very prideful person so he never dreamed of calling someone 'sama', but Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama changed his mind.

"Wait…Wait…Did you just call her 'SAMA'? Are you insane? She really has you under her spell! Shin, you have to listen to me, she's…"

"Misaki" she was cut of by Shin. This time she really was shivering _'well I won't last much longer so I'll just spill it out and think of new plan it can't be that hard, can it…?'_ while thinking that Misaki looked Shin straight in the eye "Now spill the truth, because I'm already out of patience." Shin said with a cold voice, empty of any emotion. Misaki gulped and said all of her plans and reasons.

* * *

It has already been two months since Yuuki came back and almost a month and a half since Kaname started noticing that she's fainting more and more frequently. No matter how hard he tried to get the truth from her she always said that she's alright or that he should worry about himself and she can worry about herself. It was already starting to annoy him that Yuuki was so stubborn. He knew she was stubborn person, but he could not remember the last time she was _so stubborn_ and didn't give in for more than a month of his pursuing. This time he was again sitting next to their bed where Yuuki lay after he caught her when she fainted just before she hit the ground. This time he asked a doctor to come take a look ant her and this time he won't make a mistake of leaving her alone and letting her escape before the doctor arrived. This time he will stay beside her and hold her down if there will be a need to do that, so that he doctor could take a look at her health.

"Kaname" he heard a knock on the door "Doctor has already arrived" Takuma said from behind the door. Doctor arrived a lot quicker than Kaname expected, but he was glad that doctor rushed here and he had no need to hold Yuuki down for she was still asleep.

"Let him in" was Kaname's answer. All he hopes is that Yuuki will agree to this and even if she won't he'll force her to do it, though he didn't want to force her and he hoped things don't get to that extent, because he'll surely do it, because Yuuki's health is his priority right now.

* * *

"I have good news and a bad news, which would you like to hear first?" was doctor's first words after he took a look at Yuuki. Yuuki was still sleeping and when ether doctor or Kaname tried to wake her up she would fall asleep again in split second so they decided to let her sleep. Kaname didn't answer the doctor's question because he was too concentrated on his dear girl on their huge bed to hear doctor's words. His thoughts were all about things like _'is it really something serious?' 'is there a medicine for her sickness?'_. Doctor just sighed after not hearing a response "Okay, so I guess I'll tell the good one first" doctor said to himself as well trying to get Kaname's attention and when he saw that it worked he continued talking "Congratulations, Yuuki-sama is pregnant, but...but her body is too weak to be put onto such a strain…It seems that Yuuki-sama hasn't fed for a long time and because of that chances of surviving for Yuuki-sama and the child are really low. I'm sorry…" doctor fell silent while he waited for Kaname's response, but when he didn't get one he decided to leave Kaname and Yuuki alone, so without saying a word doctor left.

Meanwhile Kaname was left staring at Yuuki. He could not believe what he heard…_ 'They were having a child'_ while thinking about this he totally forgot about doctor's next words and that was very unusual for him. Just as he was about to wake Yuuki up to say the good news he remembered them, the last words the doctor said before leaving. He needed to wake Yuuki up and before saying the good news, he will have to do everything to find out why she didn't feed.

"Yuuki, dear you need to wake up…"Kaname said softly. This time he won't let her sleep like a while ago when the doctor was there. He'll have a serious talk with her right now no matter haw hard she'll try to avoid it. "Yuuki are you awake?" Kaname asked again since he noticed some small movement under the sheets. Yuuki nodded in response. "There is a very serious thing I want to talk to you about" as Kaname said these words Yuuki's head tilted very quickly to his face so she could see what he had in mind while saying _'serious talk' _maybe he was onto something after all she did faint a lot of times. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't feed for a long time?"

"Kaname, what are you talking about? Of course I was feeding… Did somebody told you otherwise? Who was it?" no matter how hard she tried to lie she knew that Kaname will eventually see through it, he always did. She knew that one day she will need to explain her actions to him, though she did hope that this day wouldn't come when she will have to explain it.

"You won't fool me, just say the truth. When you fainted few hours ago I called the doctor and he said two things: first – you're pregnant and the second one that you didn't feed for a long time so chances of your survival as well as the child's are very limited… Yuuki tell me the truth. If not for yourself than for our child… please Yuuki" for a stranger it would seem that Kaname was just asking a simple question with a simple expression and a simple please, but Yuuki knew Kaname too well. He was not just simply asking, he was begging for the answer. Yuuki closed her eyes as she felt stray tears escape her eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth" was Yuuki's last words before going down memory lane.

* * *

Authors note: Originally this chapter should have been a lot longer, but I thought this ending was more fitting that the one I had originally intended to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 6**

"Do you still remember what were the last words Zero said before you killed him?" Yuuki softly whispered the question as more and more tears fell down her face. Now that Yuuki mentioned it, Kaname really didn't remember them. In fact Kaname doesn't quite remember that day. All that is left in his memory is Zero's dying body as Kaname was slowly killing him. Yuuki sighed. It seemed she wasn't surprised that Kaname can't remember Zero's last words. "You can't remember about that day a thing, right?" Yuuki asked Kaname and he just nodded. "I though that this might happen…Zero's last words were _'you will suffer and I'll enjoy watching it even if I'll be dead'_…The fact is that those words were not for you, but for me... Zero hated me because I chose to love you, not him, no matter how hard he tried. Kaname, you know that Zero was a very possessive and he decided that if I won't be his I will be no one's..." before continuing Yuuki looked Kaname in the eyes. They were windows to his soul and you could see all his feelings in there. Kaname's eyes showed Yuuki that he is very tensed and another feeling that you would be able to see in his eyes, if you look at them very carefully and know his as well as Yuuki did, was guilt. Guilt for not remembering what happened there, even though it wasn't his fault. "Zero put a special spell on me…he…he put a spell that would make me kill my lover with my own two hands…So that I would be alone for eternity…" Yuuki looked to Kaname's eyes again, but this time she wasn't able to read them "That's why I left. I wanted to protect you from myself, from the spell I am put under. I chose all of the memories that were full of pain and thought that maybe if I do that you'll be safe. I tried to do that, but it didn't work. It seems that as long as there is a place for you in my heart it didn't matter how far away from you I were. There even were few times that Takuma had to stop me. That day I understood that as long as I keep my body as weak as possible the spell won't take over me, but… but it still was just a theory and I was afraid to hurt you so I stayed away from you, building up my exterior to look strong and fearful to the others, but at the same time I tried to be no threat to you… If you'd get hurt I'd rather die than live any longer and eve though I wanted to protect you so much, I would have killed you the moment I saw you." Yuuki giggled sadly "Such an irony" Kaname was stunned. He didn't want to believe the things she said, but it was the truth. Somehow he knew that the things his beloved said were true.

"I'll find you the cure" Kaname said looking longingly into her eyes. _'I'll find the cure no matter what, so that me, you and our child could live happily'_ were the words in Kaname's thoughts, but something stopped him before he was able to say so. Maybe it was the fact that he saw her tears once more fall from her beautiful hazel eyes. "No, dear don't cry anymore. Didn't you hear? I said I'll find the cure for you… I can't look at you when you're crying" Kaname wiped one of the tears that were falling from Yuuki's eyes "Nobody, nobody in the whole world is worth these precious tears to fall…" Kaname said and started to panic, because no matter what he said, she didn't stop crying.

"Kaname, you idiot" Kaname heard his precious Yuuki say in soft manner "I'm not crying because I'm sad…I'm crying because I'm happy."

* * *

"Kaname if you're searching for something this intensively it must mean that you and Yuuki had a serious talk about that matter." Takuma said as he appeared from nowhere and watched Kaname search for a book with a spell that Zero might have used.

"Yes, but I didn't ask why you knew about something like this. I didn't want to involve Yuuki in it and thought I'd better ask you yourself directly… So, how did you know about the situation Yuuki was in?" Takuma sighed, he really didn't want to remember the day Yuuki asked him for help, but he guessed he should tell about it. Since Yuuki already told the truth to Kaname and all.

"I knew because I helped her escape. The last time you saw her was the day you killed Zero and I just happened to be in the town, and see Yuuki buying billet for one way in the train station in the middle of the day. I just thought it was strange and made her explain what was happening. In the end she asked me for help and told me the whole story. That's all there is to it." Takuma saw that Kaname was about to ask something again "And by the way if you're wondering why I didn't tell you anything, I did that because Yuuki asked me." Takuma was already leaving when he turned his head around and said: "I hope you find what you're looking for soon" and then he left. All that was heard was the closing door as Kaname went back to searching.

* * *

It was already a week since Misaki has seen Kaname-sempai in the classroom. Nor she had seen Yuuki and it pissed her off. That smart girl must have made Kaname-sempai tend to her every need. If they traded places Misaki would not torture Kaname-sempai like this. She was ready to beat up the first person she saw, because guess what? That stupid chairman ordered for her and Shin to go and look over a vampire soiree. Normally right now she would be jumping up and down of excitement, but not today. It's not something as silly as a bad mood, the reason that she really didn't want to go there was the fact that she obviously won't get a chance to take a look at Kaname-sempai, because if he missed classes because that little girl wished so, of course he's going to miss soiree as well.

"You look beautiful Misaki" Misaki heard someone say, it seemed in unfamiliar voice, but when she turned around to see who it was she saw Shin. That surprised her. Why did she not recognize Shin's voice? After all she spent almost all her life beside Shin and they knew almost everything about each other. Even if they wouldn't have known each other for such a long time, it was quite unusual for Misaki to mistake a person for someone else even if she met them just once. After all her memory was one of her secret weapons. "Shall we go?" Shin asked when he got no response for his earlier comment about her "We'll be late"

"Okay, okay, let's go." Misaki said in cold emotionless voice. And once again her thoughts led back to Yuuki. All Misaki could think of was how that girl dares to take Kaname-sempai away from her. And anyway who does she think she is, after all Kaname-sempai is still a pureblood vampire and that girl must be just a lower rank noble. "Uhh…" As they reached the ballroom they could not believe their eyes. Popular artist and models were present there, wearing famous designers' clothes and Misaki with Shin were wearing simple clothes, bought from the nearest shop. They were slightly embarrassed, not did they just wore bad clothes, but also everyone's eyes were on them because they did not belong here. Misaki already knew from the start that this was going to be an afoul night, but she never thought it can turn to such an embarrassment. Suddenly everyone's eyes were no longer on them, but on the huge stairs in the front of the ballroom. Two graceful figures were on top of the stairs and everyone bowed in respect. The figures that stood there belonged to Kaname and Yuuki. Misaki was stunned by the fact that they really came here, but not Shin. He knew that purebloods always attend soirees and tonight was no exception.

"Yuuki-sama, how are you? We haven't seen you by Kaname-sama's side for a long time. May I be so rude to ask you what you have been doing?" one of the older vampires from high noble rank asked. He was one of the few that stood up almost immediately after bowing.

"I was resting at the old Kuran mansion and taking my time getting used to this world. Do you have any other questions?" Yuuki replied with strong, cold and clear of any emotion voice. It was one of the tricks that she learned when she was hiding – a voice that makes anyone who hears it be afraid of her. Yuuki was already used to the fact that many of her kind were interested in her life, body and blood, in fact now she obtained immunity to their stupid mind games.

"No, my queen… I hope you had a good rest" the old vampire replied and bowed his head.

"We didn't want to interrupt anyone, so please go back to enjoying the soiree" Kaname said to all of the vampires that kept their heads bowed throughout the conversation. He took a look at Yuuki. Kaname could see that she was feeling very bad, but no one beside him could see that. Kaname still hasn't found the cure, though he did find a book with the spell that Zero used on her. Now he did various experiments day and night to find it, because Yuuki still refused to drink his blood. She agreed to take blood tablets so that child could survive, but as long as she was still able to hurt Kaname, she refused to drink even a drop of blood. That was just like her, putting others before herself. "You should sit down" Kaname whispered Yuuki in the ear as they walked down the huge staircase. This was one of the rare times he was glad they were purebloods. They had privileges that others didn't and that made their life sometimes even easier and this time was one of these times. Everyone cleared the path for them till they reached a table and Yuuki sat down.

"Yuuki-sama, would you like to have some vine?" one of the waiters asked. They were humans and didn't know much about hierarchy of vampire society and this one dared to be so rude as to show Yuuki affection in front of Kaname. The whole room tensed waiting for Kaname's reaction, but Yuuki didn't even pay attention to it. She knew that Kaname was no crazy maniac killer. Well, maybe he was a killer, but he always had a good reason for it and something like flirt with her won't snap him. She looked over at Kaname. On the other had she maybe wrong…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones _**

**Chapter 7**

_'I have to control myself, I have to control myself…Don't get violent... Kaname get a hold of yourself!'_ Kaname said those words over and over in his head while seeing Yuuki get paler and paler as she watched him. He could swear that Yuuki was getting paler because of the way he looked at the waiter. The look was burning, the look he always used on his enemies.

"Yuuki-sama…?" the waiter asked her with worry in his voice "Are you alright…? You look pale…" the waiter worried _'Was it because I flirted with her? If so it must be my lucky day! Such a beautiful woman as Yuuki-sama is getting nervous because I flirted with her! Ahh! I know what to do next…'_ young waiter thought with a wide grin on his face. He leaned down just to be close enough so that no one would hear the next thing he's about to say. "Yuuki, could you give me you're phone number? I would call you when I get a chance…" today was really his lucky day. He came here just because for few hours he could make a lot of money, but he never expected to have this kind of girl fall for him. Though because he didn't know her, he just hoped that she's a nice person. After all he didn't want date a rude girl...

"Ha…ha… ha… you're funny… ha…ha…ha" the situation was getting worse and worse. Kaname's look was getting more and more murderous. _'Does that guy have a death wish? He's insane! Even after Kaname had that look on him, he still asked my number! He's really insane! Uhhh… I just have to get away from him along with Kaname until he doesn't get himself into even deeper trouble…'_ "Kaname, I know that we just showed up, but I really don't feel well, can we leave…?" Yuuki asked her lover in tired tone of voice. All Kaname did was nod and helped her stand up. Before they went too far away Yuuki was able to grab Takuma's hand. "Take the guy away while I hold up Kaname. You saw the look in his eyes as well, if we don't get the waiter away before it's too late…" Yuuki wasn't able to finish the sentence before Kaname dragged her away.

"Yes, of course" Takuma said and went straight for the waiter that few seconds ago tried to flirt with Yuuki. "We should get going… I'll explain everything to you when we will be in a safe place" Takuma whispered him in the ear and dragged the guy to the emergency exit. Just as they were out of the building Takuma stopped "I hope that here is safe enough. First thing I would like to know is your name, then I would like to hear what you were thinking when you tried to flirt with Yuuki" he just barely managed to say these words in a cold and emotionless voice. This guy didn't even know how dangerous this situation got, because he flirted with Yuuki and explaining him will surely take a lot of time. Takuma knew that and sighed heavily, before setting his eyes on the guy in front of him again.

"My name is Hikaru Mogamori… and about flirting with Yuuki-sama… I just thought she was very beautiful and when I asked her if she would like to have any vine she looked at me and got paler because she couldn't even imagine a handsome guy such as myself flirting with her, and next I just asked her number. I believe my rapport on this matter is finished" guy named Hikaru said with a big grin on his face "Though I didn't understand why she laughed and said I was funny… maybe she was really that nervous, after all I am very good-looking" Hikaru said as his grin grew even bigger. _'THIS GUY IS A TOTAL MORON'_ was the firs words that came to Takuma's mind. Thank God he stopped himself before saying those words out loud. Tonight was going to be hard on Takuma.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to explain everything to you from the start…"

* * *

The soiree was already coming to an end. Finally Shin and Misaki could leave all this endless soiree of shame. Everyone was looking at them because they were different and after Kaname and Yuuki left they were able to say anything they wanted without getting silenced for their insulting words. Even though Shin was embarrassed he was fairly calm, but Misaki… Misaki just like always couldn't stop thinking about Kaname-sempai and Yuuki. And tonight was even worse than always. _'Queen…really a queen?! Why for the love of God that old vampire called her a queen?! She is just an ordinary noble vampire nothing more…No, no, if she was just an ordinary noble class vampire someone who has so much pride as that old man would never call her a queen no matter what the others said. This is killing me! Why is she acting so self-important and why are others buying it?!'_

"Let's go Misaki. The soiree is almost over and you are going to break already fifth vine glass today if I won't stop you" Shin's tone of voice was mocking her with the last statement. Her angry look was aimed at him, but he just didn't pay attention to her bad mood and continued talking "Just as you said this evening was a disaster, but there is one good thing that happened tonight – we saw Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama first time in such a long while… Don't you think they look perfect together?" Misaki was going to kill him…Just as they get back to academy, she was going to kill him mercilessly. When Misaki and Shin were leaving it seemed that Shin recognized someone who was hiding in the shadows. "Misaki… Isn't that Hikaru?" he said in voice that was full of surprise.

"Shin, are you hallucinating? I bet you had too many glasses of that delicious vine. Even though the vine was exquisite you shouldn't have had that many glasses of it, see now you're completely drunk. You're even seeing Hikaru, after all you should know just as well as me that seeing him is impossible because…" before Misaki was able to finish the sentence her voice broke. It was a wrong thing to look in the direction that Shin was looking. Just as Shin said Misaki saw Hikaru dressed like a waiter that were serving in the soiree "Oh my God… it's really Hikaru…" were the only words that escaped her mouth before she composed herself. She could not believe that the man standing in the shadows was really Hikaru.

"Long time no see, Misaki, Shin. By the way I saw you at soiree and I think you were completely jealous of Yuuki-sama, weren't you, Misaki? Are you by any chance interested in Kaname-sama?" a grin appeared on Hikaru's face "Oh, you naughty, naughty girl… I haven't seen you in few years and you fall for the first pureblood vampire you meet? That's not good, not good you know…"

"Don't you dare say a word! Don't you dare say a word about this to Kaname-sempai! In the time that you were not around I got a lot better at things like fighting and lying, so don't you worry if you say at least a word about my feelings to Kaname-sempai I'm going to take you down with me!" Misaki shouted desperately to Hikaru's face.

"Okay, okay, I understand… I won't tell anyone about your feelings for him" Hikaru sighed even though the grin on his face grew even widener "So let's make a deal, if you won't tell anyone that you saw me here, I won't tell anyone about your feelings for Kaname-sama…" Hikaru looked into Misaki's eyes very deeply to know if she was lying to him. Without saying a word Misaki just nodded in agreement to the offer. "Because you're agreeing so nicely to me I will even give you a small advise in winning him over to yourself. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama have a strong bond. The bond that needs a lot of time to be achieved. The bond that only two purebloods that trust each other unconditionally can achieve. The bond that they have is going to become even stronger in few months. If you can't make him yours in these few months you're going to lose him forever" just as Hikaru said those words he disappeared just as unexpectedly as he appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

_**The Fallen Ones**_

**Chapter 8**

The classes were so boring that Misaki couldn't stop her mind from thinking about Hikaru. _'What was he doing there?'_ was one of the main thoughts that couldn't leave her mind. She looked at next to her sleeping Shin. He usually falls asleep in every class just as fast as he gets to sit. Today was no exception. "Shin wake up... I have something to tell you..." Misaki started poking him and whispering those words to his ear. "Come on... Wake up..." she kept poking him and whispering to his ear for a while, but he still didn't even move. "Okay I'll get you out of the class... Just wake up!" as she said those words Shin's head rose and his eyes met hers. _'I should have done that from the start... By now we would be long gone out of here'_ Misaki sighed heavily. "Sensei! Shin is not feeling well! Can I take him to nurse's office?" Misaki tried to make her voice as believable as she could. Sensei in the front of the class just nodded and motion

"So what was so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of such a wonderful dream, that I was dreaming?" Shin asked the second that Misaki closed the door to the classroom that they were in just few seconds earlier. Misaki didn't say a word just started going to the exit of the building. "So we're not going to nurse's office? What bad luck I have... Beds there are quite comfortable..." Shin said trying to get Misaki's attention. After he didn't hear a word of reply again he got serious . He didn't want to think about it, but still he asked the question that was lingering i his thoughts from the moment that Misaki woke him up "Could it be, that it has something to do with Hikaru?" just as Shin voiced his question Misaki stopped and didn't even move a finger.

"Yes... it does..." she said so quietly that it almost seemed that she was saying it to herself, but Shin was able to hear it. "Finally... I'll be going home... I need to tell them that I saw him." Shin was about to say something when Misaki spoke again. "I know that Hikaru and I made a deal about not betraying each others secrets, but... but I don't trust him that much... Hikaru never liked me... No in fact I think he hated me, so it won't take long for him to betray me... So I'll just going to betray my dear older brother first... I know that I shouldn't do that, but that's just how messed up my family is. Hikaru hates me, because I always was the favorite one for our parents. I hate him because everything that's good would always happen to him and not me... That's why I have to go home and tell everyone that he's here before he causes me trouble. I bet that after few days he's going to find Kaname-sempai and tell everything about my feelings..."

"You're worrying too much. Kaname-sama always stays here and Hikaru won't be able to get into a private school that no one beside the students can enter. You're giving him too much credit." Shin knew that what he said wasn't true. After all he knew Hikaru as well as he knew Misaki, he just tried to calm her down. He didn't have even slightest wish to go back home and Misaki would insist that he has to go as well if she goes there. _'What did I do to deserve this?! Her family is far from normal, all they do is fight each other and I don't want to have anything to do with it. But since it got like this Misaki will surely drag me into it as well!'_ Shin was screaming and screaming those words over and over in his mind.

"What's wrong with you? You know him just as well as I do and you think he wouldn't get here?! He's a genius and he hates me! This makes him invincible! He'll do everything to crush me and you know it! Shin... I need your help... please help me..." now she was no longer shouting at him, but silently begging for his help. _'It's exactly as I thought... Well now I have no choice and got to go along with it...'_

"Okay, I'll help you... I have no choice than to do that..." Shin sighed heavily and then continued talking " So if that's the case when are we leaving?" Shin asked and then saw a strange shimmer in her eyes. This was not going to end well at all, he could already say that.

"Of course that we're leaving right now... We don't have much time after all!"

* * *

Yuuki was listening to music with her cute pink earphones on. Kaname was gone already for a while. He said he has some important business out of academy grounds so it should take even longer than always. Yuuki hated the times when Kaname left. She would hate the fact that she always had to stay alone, in the darkness without Kaname. Just few months back she could go wherever she would wish when Kaname was gone, but not now. Now it was too dangerous to go outside without protection. Actually Kaname and Yuuki even had a fight about that. She always liked freedom and wanted to wander around whenever she would please, but Kaname even begged her not to leave the room without him. When Yuuki tried to win him over by saying that she can just get someone to guard her, Kaname said that others aren't strong enough to protect her from the vampires that can come to take her life. In the end she gave in and agreed to quietly stay in their room. Yuuki's favorite started to play and she turned the volume up even more, so even if someone would come in she wouldn't hear it. She could feel Kaname's aura. He must have already been near the Moon Dorms, maybe even entering the building at this very second _'It took him a lot less time then I imagined it would'_. Suddenly she felt a strong wind blow through somewhere. _'It's strange I don't remember opening the window. Whether is far too cold to be opening window fully in this time of year'_. Yuuki opened her eyes and took her earphones off. Just as she stood up, she saw a man standing beside an open window.

Kaname couldn't believe his ears. Just as he entered the Moon Dorm and was about to go up the stairs to his and Yuuki's bedroom he heard a scream. It was not just a simple scream, it was a scream full of fear that belonged to his beloved Yuuki. Kaname used his vampire speed to get to their room and now was standing just centimeters away from the huge oak door that now separated him and Yuuki. Before opening the door he carefully scanned the room and didn't find any aura besides Yuuki's. _'Maybe it was just a nightmare... Ohh, let it be just a nightmare and that no one would really be there...' _Even though Kaname was repeating those words over and over in his mind, he still was thinking of a person that could hide his aura so perfectly even from him. He didn't find none that were still alive and had that ability. Just as he opened the door while ready to attack anyone that was in their room beside Yuuki, he saw the waiter that tried to flirt with _his Yuuki _in a soiree few days back. Kaname's fury became even bigger. How could a low-life like him first dare to flirt with Yuuki and then come into their bedroom through the window! He was really crazy and had a death wish because this time even Yuuki won't stop him from crushing the waiter to dust.

"Just so you know I didn't come here to fight... I came here to help you" Hikaru talked to two pureblood vampires in front of him. "I believe I never said my name to ether of you so the first thing I should do is introduce myself. I am Hikaru Mogamori and I know a lot of things that might help you... Well no, in fact it will defiantly help you..." Kaname stood in front of him still ready to attack at any moment and Yuuki was just gracefully sitting on a huge bed with interested look. "I know how to deal with a spell that my dear Yuuki over there is under... After all I was the one that created it" Hikaru said with a twisted smile on his face. Yuuki was even more stunned now then few seconds ago and Kaname still wasn't thinking about the last and most important part of his sentence. All that was in his mind were _'How dare he call her HIS DEAR YUUKI! He really wants to die!' _and similar thoughts. " Just as the both of you noticed nether one of our encounters were accidental. I had it all planed..." Hikaru said once more as his wicked smile changed in to a huge grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

_**The Fallen Ones**_

**Chapter 9**

It was late afternoon when Yuuki awoke from frightening nightmare. When she looked around, she couldn't find Kaname nether in their huge Victorian style bed, nether on the couch, where he liked to read books if Yuuki would be still sleeping and he didn't want to accidentally wake her up. Yuuki started panicking. Kaname said he won't leave her alone even for a second, no matter what, after Hikaru showed up in their room few days ago. Yuuki was afraid that the nightmare she just had, was not just the nightmare, but reality. As she got out of bed Yuuki warped around herself a blanket that she was sleeping under and silently started scanning her and Kaname's room. When she didn't find anything suspicious, she was about to grab her phone and run into the bathroom, lock herself there and contact Kaname, she felt an aura coming from the room that was connected to theirs. Even more carefully than before Yuuki started coming closer to the door. As she was just few centimeters away from the door she recognized the aura that she sensed few seconds ago. The aura belonged to her beloved Kaname. Yuuki mentally hit herself for not recognizing it sooner. It was really unusual for her to not recognize someones aura exceptionally Kaname's, it was just unheard of for her to do that. How could she even think that the aura could belong to someone else when the room in front of her was Kaname's study. Yuuki sighed and blamed it on lack of sleep and any other excuse she could find. When she opened the door she felt her eyes water. It was such a relieve that it all was just a nightmare and Kaname was beside her.

"Yuuki... Dear, why aren't you asleep? You look tiered, it would be better if you would go back to sleep..." she heard Kaname say with a concerned tone of voice. As Yuuki raised her eyes and met Kaname's eyes she saw that he was tiered as well, perhaps even more than Yuuki herself. She shook her head and started coming closer to Kaname, who was going through some important documents in front of his desk. "Yuuki..." Kaname tried saying again, but not getting even a tilt of her head he understood it was pointless and heavily sighed. "Yuuki, what's the matter? Did something happened?" this time he asked her, showing his softest smile. He stood up and quickly took Yuuki into a tight embrace "You look scared. Did you have a nightmare?" Kaname asks again with a soft tone of voice. Yuuki nodded her head and just like in the dream the clearest tears started to fall from her eyes. "It's alright, I'm here and I'll never leave you... Please don't cry..." Kaname said as he felt his shirt getting wet where her eyes were pressed to him. "What happened in that nightmare for you to be so scared?" Kaname asked again as he tilted her head and whipped the tears that were on her face.

"It's nothing... nothing happened... it was just that... that I missed you..." Yuuki still could just barely speak as she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry for interrupting you... you seem to have a lot of important work, so I won't bother you, just let me stay here by your side until I fall asleep..." Yuuki said when she was finally able to control herself and stop the tears from falling, voice from shaking.

"Nothing in the whole world for me is more important than you, so don't worry..." Kaname said with a small smile on his lips. "And anyway it's not a work, it's the research about what Hikaru said..." Kaname trailed of and gave Yuuki a questioning look.

"Do you think he can be trusted?" Yuuki asked Kaname while escaping his embrace and lying down on the couch that was next to a coffee table and few armchairs. "The thing that he said... I think it's possible, but I don't know if it's true or not..."

"I don't know as well, but if there is a slightest chance that it might be true I'm going to take it. But even if what he said was true, since Zero is dead, we have to look for his relatives and it will not be an easy task." after Kaname finished his sentence and Yuuki didn't respond, he walked to the couch were Yuuki was laying, just to see her there unconscious. Kaname sighed. It seems that her condition has became worse once again. Kaname reached for the dagger that was on the coffee table under few of his books. He sliced his palm and Yuuki's eyes shot open when she smelled his blood.

"Kaname, please... please stop..." was the only thing that Yuuki managed to say before her mind was filled with the smell of her lover's blood. It didn't matter how hard she tried to control herself, she was far more to tiered than she thought and too hungry for Kaname's blood to resist. Just few second later as Yuuki lost self-control, she launched onto Kaname and started greedily liking his wound. His blood's taste was incredible. She was disappointed that this was the first time in such a long amount time that she tasted it, she wished she could drink it everyday and then suddenly she remembered the thing that she didn't even knew she forgot. She remembered the reason she has to restrain herself, she remembered why she ran as far as she could to hide away from Kaname, she remembered the curse that Zero put her under and what she can do to Kaname if she won't stop. Stopping for Yuuki was one of the hardest things in the whole world, but finally she got off of Kaname and slammed herself into the door. "Kaname, please don't do this... If this happens again I'm afraid I won't be able to stop..." Yuuki said while small tears started rolling down from her big red eyes that just few minutes ago were a warm, big brown ones. She could see that Kaname was about to say something, but she quickly opened the door to their bedroom and ran straight to the bathroom where she looked herself in. Once she looked at the image in the mirror in front of her, she saw a cold-blooded beast with long chestnut colored hair and huge red eyes. The beast that wanted nothing more, but the man's, who was now left in the other room, blood. She saw her fangs that had the color of his blood and she wasn't scared of them, she was never scared of what she was at least when she was with Kaname, the thing that she was afraid of was what the lust for his does to her and what she eventually will do to her beloved if she doesn't stop herself now.

"Yuuki..." Kaname said so silently that he even wasn't sure if Yuuki heard him. He knew that this will happen if he'll give her his blood, but he could no longer watch her suffering. It would be better if he would have been killed over and over thousand and thousands of times, then seeing her suffering like that. It hurt even more to watch her from the sidelines then it would, to be in her place. Kaname came back and sat on the office chair in front of his desk. He started going through documents like crazy. He will not let her suffer like that any longer than this, he was going to grab the last ray of hope that he has and trust Hikaru, even if he didn't like him. Hikaru was the only lead to find the answer and he had no choice, but to trust him anyway. "Yuuki, just hold on little longer and I'll free you from it... I'll free you from this curse that has been torturing you like this and we'll be able to live happily. Me, you and our child... Please, Yuuki, just hold on a little longer..." Kaname whispered to himself as he was desperately looking for the answer in the pages of the document that were scattered on his desk.

* * *

Authors note: I thought about doing it longer and going into Misaki's case as well, but I thought that it's been quiet a long time since I did a chapter that concentrates merely on Kaname and Yuuki's feelings. It's a little bit short, but I hope you liked it. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 10**

Trip home took a long time. Academy was very far from their home, and it was mainly the reason why Misaki and Shin attended school there, so the trip home was really tiring. Misaki even had caught Shin few times escaping and that became a good enough reason for her to drive by markets and gas stations whenever Shin said he wanted to the bathroom or something like that. Even though and Shin and Misaki were stressed out, because of going home Shin was the one that showed it more than Misaki. The last thing Shin wanted was to hurt her, but no matter what he wasn't ready to be a guardian angel to her in this situation.

Shin could freely say that his family was scary, but it was nothing compared to hers. Her mother was a famous actor and her father was a vampire hunter and those two never seemed agree, even if they were married for more than sixteen years. Shin sometimes even thought that they should just break up and stop causing problems for everyone, but they never did, though Misaki did tell him that she knew that her parents had lovers. She even said that they both - Hikaru and Misaki - had witnessed them numerous times in their home. Maybe that was the reason why Misaki and Hikaru grew up this messed up, but for Hikatu it was even harder because he was older than Misaki and everyone thought that he can perfectly take care of himself and gave all their attention to her and not him. Shin sighed. When the car stops he's going to run for it, because he really didn't want to deal with this freak-family that he had to deal with for all his childhood.

"We're already here..." he heard Misaki's voice announce and pull him out of his daze. Just as quickly as he could he unhooked the seat belt and opened the door, that was the only hope for him to survive. His whole body was ready for jump and running all-out, but just as he said _'Okay, now run for it!'_ in his mind he heard Misaki's voice "Don't you dare" these words were silent but firm and it scared Shin. Even if he knew he can be even scarier then her and survive her attempts to stop him from running away something in her voice made him stop. It wasn't what she said, but how she said it. Shin sighed again. Misaki must really need him if she acts like this. Oh, well if that's it, he has no choice, but to drag along.

Misaki opened the door for herself and without even waiting for Shin she went straight to the place she called home, even if it never felt like it. When he saw that Misaki went by herself, not even waiting him, Shin understood that the words she spoke few minutes ago were not a command, but a plead to stay by her side. When Misaki turned around to look at Shin the door to her childhood home was already open and all she wanted to know was if Shin will tag along with her to face one of her parents, because she doesn't remember the last time that she saw her mother and father in the same room with one another. She was surprised and happy when she saw that Shin was slowly getting out of the car and following her, even if he didn't have the slightest wish to be there. She was happy that he was always beside her just like a guardian angel and that he always supported her even if she did wrong. She just never understood why he did that, even though she had hurt him so many times.

"Let's go in." Shin said with a calm tone of voice when he was already standing next to Misaki. Misaki just nodded and followed him into the house that she never wanted to come back.

"Mom, dad, I'm home! There's something very important I need to talk to you about!" Misaki started shouting and when she heard no response she assumed that no one was home. "Go and wait for me in the living room, I'm going to make some tea." Misaki said to Shin and as he nodded they parted ways.

"Misaki, I think you should come..." she heard Shin's voice when she stood in the kitchen and admired one of the photos where all four of them - Misaki, Hikaru and their parents - looked happy, even though they weren't. Shin's voice was a little strange so she decided that she can make tea latter and headed straight for the living room. In there she saw a man sleeping on their couch _'Oh, it's one of mom's friends with benefits' _she thought as she was going to wake the man up and show him the door.

"Be more quiet... You waked me up" just before waking the man up she hears familiar female voice. When she turns around she saw her mother with smudged make up and pink furry bathrobe. "You said there's something important you need to talk to us about, so just say it and disappear" her mother said still hangover.

"Near my school I saw Hikaru" she simply said as her mother's sleepy expression turned into a shocked one.

"Was it really him? Are you sure?" her mother asked still in shock

"Yes" this time the one that replied was Shin and Misaki's mother was even more shocked if it was still possible.

"Shin you saw him as well?" Shin just nodded answering the question that the female that stood in front of him asked. "We might have a problem if it's really Hikaru" she said and then turned to go to the kitchen.

* * *

Today was a special day. Today Kaname and Yuuki were at ease, forgetting everything bad that happened to them. Today they decided to live in fantasy world where such things as curse doesn't exist. Yuuki's health eventually got better after hitting critical condition yesterday and today she's full of energy. Yuuki was glad that she could force Kaname to abandon his work and go out with her for the whole day, they even went outside of Academy's grounds into a town that's near by. They even saw the firs snow fall and it was so romantic, but because of it the weather got colder and Kaname every few seconds would ask her if she's warm enough. Even now remembering his facial expression while he asked the question made her giggle. It took few hours and few hundreds 'I'm alright' from Yuuki to put him at ease.

Now, that Yuuki thinks this moment reminds her of a movie the most, in this whole day that they spend together. Yuuki is sitting on the couch reading a book in a dim candle light that she lighted on a table in front of herself, even though she didn't need the light. Moonlight that is shining through the window for her is enough, but somehow she was drawn to that candle. All she wanted to do was to buy and lit it when she saw it in one of the shops that she and Kaname visited. Yuuki was reading her favorite book about a girl who fell in love with a wolf. It wasn't the first time she was reading it, but it still managed to bring tears to her eyes. Sometimes she would think that off of her life she could easily write a fantasy novel and it would bring the tears to the readers' eye nonetheless. This thought brought another giggle upon her. Yuuki looked down to her lap where her lover's head was laying and started running her fingers through his hair. She silently stared at her lover for few moments and then started reading the novel again, though she didn't stop running her fingers through his brown hair that were as soft as silk. Somehow she feared that Kaname will disappear the moment she will let him out of her sight and such a small thing as her running her hands through that hair reminded her that he is next to her and that he won't disappear. This simple action calmed her and made this moment even more special.

Kaname was silently asleep on Yuuki's lap. It was the rest that he needed desperately. All these months since Yuuki came back made him be more alerted than ever, but after she came back he no longer was afraid to sleep. But the fact that he was no longer afraid to sleep didn't mean that he could. He needed to find the cure for Yuuki as he promised and that didn't leave a lot of time for him to sleep and relax. But today Yuuki managed to make him relax and he was glad she did that. To him today was perfect. No matter how strange it sounds today everything was perfect - the weather, even though he thought that for Yuuki to be outside it was far too cold, the town, that was buzzing with excitement for upcoming holidays, even though usually it would have annoyed Kaname beyond imagination, he even found perfection in one of those baby goods shops, when usually he found places like that too noisy. Kaname knew that today was and always will be one of the best days in his life.

Suddenly Kaname felt something really soft on his cheek than on the back of his head. At firs he was angry and was ready to get the head of the person that decided to wake him from his slumber, when he needed it so desperately, but once he smelled the soft skin of Yuuki's hand all of his fury disappeared in a split second. If it was her he didn't mind being woken up. Few second later while still having his eyes closed Kaname finally understood what Yuuki was doing and from the feeling a big smile appeared on his face. Suddenly Kaname shifted his head slightly and his smile became even wider.

"There's already a bump on your stomach..." he said softly as Yuuki stirred next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up..." she said feeling honestly sorry that she woke him up from the slumber that he needed, but still with a smile on her face. _'This is how it supposed __to be... Where the curse doesn't exist...'_ came words to Yuuki's mind, but she didn't voice them. She felt as Kaname raised his head from her lap and she turned her head to him. Their eyes locked onto one another's and nether of them could move for few minutes before Kaname took Yuuki into his tight embrace.

"I love you..." he silently whispered into her ear.

"I love you too..." Yuuki said just as silently as Kaname did, but she was sure he heard it because his embrace became even tighter.

* * *

Authors note: I know that the second part of the chapter was completely irrelevant to the firs one, but today I saw such a wonderful fan art picture and I really, really wanted to write another Kaname-Yuuki moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 11**

A week has passed since Shin and Misaki visited their home and they didn't even get a glance of Hikaru until now. Shin even wondered if it was their mind playing tricks on them and that they didn't even see Hikaru in the soiree in the first place. Shin sighed. Knowing Hikaru he can make them think that what they saw was just an illusion. _'Great! Now I don't even know if I can believe in my own eyes'_ Shin was thinking in math class.

It was days since the last time he was able to sleep in class, not because of the teachers or something like that, but because of these silly thoughts. Well at least now he had what to do at night, since the Night Class attended school more and more rarely. It was strange because chairman never said a word about it that would let them understand that his mad. Even stranger thing was that when the Night Class would attend their classes Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama would come along with them, and because of the fact that for the past month nether of them - nether Yuuki-sama and nether Kaname-sama - were ever seen out of their room in the Moon Dorm, except the soiree, made it even more strange. The fact that the chairman didn't say anything about it was strange as well. All these thoughts did was hurt his head, he didn't even had to think as much at geometry as he did to find out this mystery.

"Shin! Stop day dreaming the bell already rang!" Shin heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't make out who it was, because he was still deep in his thoughts. Just as he turned his head he saw that the voice he heard belonged to Misaki. She always liked to get out of the class as soon as possible, but it seems that the last week she was just crazed about getting out first and that bothered Shin as well. He sighed again. He just could not figure out how did he got himself into all of this. Usually it was his own fault for butting into others business, but this time he could swear that he tried to get away from all of this from the very start, because he felt something like thins could happen. "I'm leaving without you!" Misaki shouted and brought him back to reality again, but this time standing she was standing next to the class door.

"Wait, wait, I'm coming..." Shin said in tired voice. He hated school, but now he practically was begging for the chance to sit in some class and concentrate on it, forgetting all this complicated stuff, but unfortunately for him all of the classes were over and he had to deal with it all afternoon and maybe night too, depends when Misaki will decide that she's tired and wants to sleep. Shin sighed numerous time today.

"Hurry up! I heard that Night Class will attend their classes today so we need to patrol the switch over today! We don't have time to stay in class for too long!" Misaki said angrily, but Shin could hear a faint trace of happiness in her voice. He could think about just one reason why in her voice was happiness - she will able to see Kaname-sama after such a long time, well for her it seemed that it was a long time, actually the last time when they saw the whole Night Class was few days ago. Though in fact Shin was happy that today they will be patrolling as well, but for a different reason. He was happy because while patrolling, he will be able to get his mind off of all the complicated stuff that's happening.

As fast as Shin could he stood up and raised to Misaki then both of them ran to the gate of the Moon Dorm. This day might turn out to be better than he thought it will be.

* * *

"Yuuki, you better change into your uniform. It's almost time for our classes to start" Kaname said silently as he watched his lover leave her position on the couch in their room and go straight for their closet, where she had to search a lot before finding her uniform. Kaname chuckled when he saw the expression on her face when she finally found the uniform, it was priceless, she looked as if she just found the biggest treasure there is. He was happy to finally see her full of energy again. Last week her health would suddenly get worse, then better again over and over again ant that made Kaname very worried. Now he worked even harder to find the person that holds the way out of this in his hands, but it was unsuccessful.

When Yuuki would feel bad he even would order the rest of the Night Class to look after her. Sadly she was feeling ill almost all the week so the Night Class didn't attend their classes, but when they did the both of them - Yuuki and Kaname - would come as well. It was Yuuki who insisted on doing that. She said that sitting in their room all day is boring and when she can breathe fresh air outside it makes her feel better and stuff like that. After an hour of her saying those things again and again Kaname was forced to give up and agree with her. Though he noticed that since they - Kaname and Yuuki - started attending classes, Yuuki became more lively and even if she struggled with the classes like math and geometry it seemed she had a lot of fun with it.

Suddenly Kaname heard a loud bang coming from bathroom and chuckled again. It was always like that when they would decide to go out. Practically every time Yuuki would sit on the couch watching TV shows on her laptop until the last-minute and then she would do everything as fast as she can. It was hilarious to see her trying dress in less than half of second. It would always turn out that Yuuki wasn't able to dress herself properly and Kaname would have to dress her himself, delaying everyone else. A grin appeared on Kaname's face when he thought that today the same thing will happen. He loved doing that because it reminded him of the times that they were growing up.

"Ohhhh!" Kaname heard Yuuki's voice coming from the bathroom. _'It's time'_ Kaname thought with his grin even wider.

"So did you mess up putting your clothes on again...?" Kaname asked already knowing the answer.

"No! I'm not a child anymore you know! I can put my clothes on myself!" Yuuki shouted in embarrassment.

"...No?" Kaname was dumbfounded "...Then what happened?" Kaname asked really interested of what could happen to Yuuki while she was doing her daily morning routine.

"I messed up my make up" she said almost crying. usually it would have been not a big deal to her, but she was out of make up remover and didn't have as much tries as she usually gets, to put it on right. She was devastated and the only thing she could think of was _'Why did I have to use black eyeliner, when I knew this will happen?!'_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaname who she heard laughing on another side of the door. Suddenly she was full of rage and couldn't stop herself from shouting to him what was on her mind - "Do you think it's funny?! I completely ruined my make up and you're laughing?!"

"Yuuki... It's because..." He tried to put words into one sentence, though unsuccessfully, because he couldn't stop laughing. " It's because, you don't need make up, Yuuki. You're the most beautiful thing that I ever saw and girls that wear fake lashes and thing like that can't even compare to your natural beauty... And anyway I'll became jealous if some guy starts to flirt with you because you're too beautiful..." He said, when he finally was able to stop laughing. Yuuki probably thought that he was lying when he said that some random guy might come up to her and start flirting while she was with make up, but actually it was true. She always had that natural beauty even without wearing make up, but when she would put it on she looked like an angel that just recently came from heaven. It was true that he would be very jealous if some guy started to flirt with her and she would have to drag him out before Kaname ripped the guys throat and the last thing Kaname wanted to do was to cause trouble for Yuuki.

"You're just saying that..." Yuuki said shyly, just as Kaname expected, thinking that it was just a compliment and that he really doesn't mean that.

"Anyway we don't have time. The classes are about to start and it doesn't matter if you're make up is perfect or not." Kaname said while opening the door and dragging Yuuki down stairs. Kaname smiled again and thought that he was happy that Yuuki's alright and how he hopes she doesn't hit the critical condition again.

* * *

Kaname was tired. Yuuki was already asleep and classes ended long ago, but Kaname was still searching for information about _that person_. Just as he went through another pile of documents he said -

"I found it... I finally found it... The only question that remains is if Yuuki will be able to do it..." Kaname said silently to himself as he put the document into a secret place and went to lie down next to Yuuki. _'Even if everything depends on Yuuki, if she doesn't agree I'll make her... No matter how bad she will oppose I'll shut down my mind for a while and make her do it, so she can live another day'_

* * *

Author's note: I though that one time Yuuki could act like a normal girl that's worried about make up and stuff, I know that her life isn't the thing that you can call normal, but I thought that it's about time she has at least one moment that she thinks like a normal teenager. So it was a little experiment, please say so in the reviews if you liked it and would like for me to write more 'normal Yuuki' moments ^^_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

_**The Fallen Ones**_

**Chapter 12**

"Kaname when did you wake up?" Yuuki asked the man that was sitting on the couch and watching her sleep.

"Not to long ago..." Kaname replied with a small smile in his face.

"Why didn't you wake me up... It seems that classes started a long time ago..." Yuuki said while getting out of the bed.

"I decided that we don't need to attend classes for a while..." Kaname saw that Yuuki was giving him a strange look like he was a crazy man, so he just lifted his hands in it's-not-my-fault manner and continued talking "I know that you really wanted to go to the Paris for a while and I decided we should go there..." Yuuki gave another strange look "Yuuki, winter holiday will start the next week. It's going to be nothing if we skip one week of school. And don't you think that it will be very beautiful in the Paris during the winter...?" He asked with a wide grin across his face.

"Kaname, I don't know..." Yuuki started, but she was too slow and Kaname cut her off -

"Don't worry, if you miss anything at school I will tutor you" Kaname's grin became even wider "Don't you think it will be fun?"

With Kaname like this Yuuki had no other choice, but to say yes to his offer. It's true that she always wanted to visit Paris and to see Eiffel tower while it's snowing would be an incredible experience.

"Well, I guess it will be fun..." Yuuki said and a little smile crossed her face as well.

* * *

"How should I dress up to the airport?" Yuuki asked herself while preparing for the trip. The flight was at 8am and just a few hours were left until it. "I can decide later. First I need to pack some clothes..." Yuuki said to herself yet again. The thing was she didn't even know what clothing should she pack. Such things as make-up and accessories was a given, but she didn't even have the slightest idea about clothes. Yuuki was starting to sob _'What's the point of even setting a foot out of the dorm room if I don't have anything to wear!'_ She shouted to herself in her mind.

"Yuuki what's wrong?" Kaname asked as he came into the room and saw the sight of Yuuki sitting next to the closet and crying.

"Kaname...I...have...something...very...important. ..to...tell...you..." Yuuki maneged to say in between sobs.

"What's wrong, Yuuki? Are you feeling ill?" Kaname asked Yuuki almost panicking.

"No...it's...not...that..." Yuuki said trying to control her voice "Kaname...I don't know what to wear!" she said and started crying again, but this time even harder.

"Oh... So that's what it is..." Kaname said as a playful smile appeared on his lips. He tried to control himself and not to laugh, but that seemed impossible. He loved when sometimes Yuuki turned like this, when she would forget everything bad that's happening and turn into a simple teenage girl, who's biggest problem would be make-up or clothes. "Yuuki it's okay... You don't have to take anything with yourself except the things you think are really necessary..." He said while chuckling.

"...Why?..." Yuuki finally stopped crying and asked.

"When we will be in Paris I'll buy you everything you want including clothes, so it's pointless to bring any with you..." he said surprising her. "Like I said bring just the things that are necessary." _'After all, it's going to be much easier to run without any luggage__, but let's not mention that to her... At least not right now...'_ Kaname thought as he stood up and started walking away "Get ready, we still need to inform the chairman that we're leaving..."

* * *

"It's so~~~ cold~~~ here~~~..." Yuuki said the moment they got out of the plane. She really didn't expect that the weather would be this cold in France. It was the middle of the night and it was freezing cold. No matter how she hated being in direct sunlight, she hated the cold moon even more. It would have been much better if they would have taken the flight in the middle of the day.

"Look up." Kaname said ignoring Yuuki's complaints. _'Please Yuuki don't make this hard... I fear it's going to get worse from now on... I won't even blame you if after the thing that is going to happen here, you will be afraid to visit this place the second time...' _Even though Kaname's thoughts were sad he hid them very well with a masking smile that made Yuuki melt every time she saw it.

When Yuuki looked up, she saw a clear sky that was full of stars. It was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw.

Even thought the trip to Paris started really well and she forgot the cold very quickly, she still could not shake off that bad feeling that she had throughout the flight. No she felt it even earlier, she felt something bad is going to happen the moment Kaname said they were going to Paris. She really hoped that it's just her imagination and nothing is going to happen.

"You were right it is really cold here." Kaname said looking down at her "Maybe we should hurry up and go to the hotel"

"I'm always right you know, so it's no surprise I was right this time as well" Yuuki said giggling

"Yes, yes, you're always right ..." Kaname said almost laughing.

"Hey! What was that!?" Yuuki asked and hit Kaname playfully.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Kanamse said in playful voice as well

"So what did you say about that hotel?" Yuuki asked when she felt cold gust of wind hit her.

"Yes we should probably get going..."

* * *

"I hope you like the room I booked for us.." Kaname said when they were about to open the door to their hotel room.

What she saw was beyond her expectations. Three of four room's walls were painted crimson - color of blood and the fourth one was a brick wall. There was a big window covered with white curtains and you could see a wonderful view of Eiffel tower through it. Next to it there was a coffee table and few chairs that looked very comfortable. Next to the brick wall there was a huge old-fashioned bed and directly in front of it there was a huge fire-place. In the wall, that was on the opposite side of window, was two doors. One of the door covered body sized mirror. Yuuki assumed it was walk-in closet and the bathroom.

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked her.

"Of course! You know the first thing I'm going to do now is take a hot bathe... You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Kaname lifted his eyebrow "Go ahead and take a hot bath"

Yuuki threw her jacket on the ground and started walking, but hen suddenly she turned back to Kaname again.

"Bathroom's that way" He chuckled and said to her showing the door in the right. _'Now where is that place that, that man should be...'_Kaname thought when Yuuki disappeared behind the bathroom door while opening his laptop.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter is really short, but I need the transition chapter and I really didn't know how to write it (that's one of the reasons why I didn't update for so long). And sorry for that bad hotel room description, it's just that I never been in one and even though I can clearly see it in my mind I don't know how hotel rooms usually look. I also wrote a one-shot for _Vampire Knight - YuukiXKaname_, it's called _**Ugly**_. I will post that a little later, please check it out if you can. I'll try to update the next chapter within a week. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 13**

*****First I used _italics_ for Yuuki's _nightmare_, after that it's ether _thoughts_ or _French_ (It's this way because I don't know any French... (-.-"))

_Yuuki could tell that somebody was following her, though she didn't have even slightest_ _idea who this person was and why was he following __her... __Yuuki picked up her pace, but she still heard those calm footsteps that haunted __her behind her back... Yuuki started panicking and started to run straight for the hotel that her and Kaname have been staying in..._ _Even though she used her super human speed to run she still could hear those footsteps behind her, but this time they were chasing her with much faster pace, though they were still quite relaxed and calm, as if to say to her "It doesn't matter if you run I will still get you..."_

_Suddenly Yuuki's head started to spin and she almost fell... As quickly as she could she turned around the corner and leaned against red brick wall... She started breathing deeply as she tried to calm her spinning head down..._

_Yuuki felt tears escape her eyes and when she tried to wipe it of off her cheeks she noticed something red on her hands and sleeves of her white jacket... She couldn't believe her eyes when she took a closer look into the color... It wasn't just any shade of red, it was crimson - the color of blood. When she sniffed the stains on her jacket she understood that it wasn't some kind of paint, because it smelled just like blood... _

_Yuuki started to panic even more... This wasn't suppose to happen... She wasn't suppose to lose herself in a lust for blood and kill some innocent guy... She needed someone to stop her... The only person that could was Kaname, but... 'Yes, Kaname!... Where is he?... Where?...'_

_All she could think about was Kaname and without a second thought came out of hiding... __Yuuki was careless and forgot the footsteps she heard few seconds ago... _

_Yuuki felt an arm on her shoulder 'Maybe it was Kaname?...' With thoughts filled with hope she turned around. The person that held her shoulder was not Kaname Kuran... The person that held it was Zero Kiryuu..._

_"I got you~..." He said with a cold expression on his face "Now, no one will be able to help you... Not even Kaname Kuran..." He said again as a wide psychopathic grin appeared on his face..._

Yuuki started screaming. She knew that this trip will end bad and this nightmare was another evidence that her bad feeling about it wasn't just her imagination.

"Yuuki, it's okay... I'm here... I'm going to protect you..." She heard Kaname's voice tell her and felt Kanames arms get tighter around her waist. "It's okay... It was just a nightmare... I will protect you..." Kaname said again trying to calm her down, but his words just reminded her what Zero from her nightmare said to her _'Now, no one will be able to help you... Not even Kaname Kuran...' _she remembered his wicked psychopathic grin while saying those words as well.

If Yuuki wasn't shaking hard enough before she remembered his words, now it was a miracle that Kaname was still able to hold her down. _'I don't have any choice... Tomorrow will be the day when I will free her from this curse and this fear...'_ Kaname thought while he was still holding her tightly abound her waist and pulling her to himself.

* * *

"I never thought that the weather can be this cold! Even in the winter!" Yuuki said as they - Kaname and Yuuki - were out for a walk in the morning. When Kaname heard her say this he couldn't help himself, but laugh.

"That's why we are going to buy you some clothes that are warmer than this jacket..." He said still chuckling as they entered a fancy clothes shop.

_"Welcome, how can I help you?" _woman that worked there asked Kaname. Yuuki was a little bit irritated, because she couldn't understand what the women was saying and for all she knew she might have been flirting with Kaname.

_"It's okay... If we will need something I will inform you" _Kaname replied with a smile, but when he looked down at Yuuki she was glaring at him. "Yuuki are you jealous?" Kaname asked Yuuki.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous?!" Yuuki said in embarrassment as well as in anger.

"Don't be angry... All she did was ask if we needed any help..." Kaname said still smiling

"Was it really all she said...?" Yuuki asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, but why do you ask... Just few seconds ago you said you weren't jealous..." Kaname said again teasing Yuuki and Yuuki turned around with her face all red from embarrassment "You're so cute when you are jealous" Kaname said while still chuckling.

"I want this coat!" Yuuki said loudly, almost screamed while trying to stop Kaname from teasing her any further.

It was expensive white leather coat with grey fur on the sleeves and hoodie, it had black buttons and looked just amazing. The thing was that it seemed like there wasn't one in her size and it made her little sad.

"You want this one?..." Yuuki nodded "But I don't thing there is one in your size..." Kaname said with worried expression

"That's the same thing I was thinking..." Yuuki said angrily.

_"I'm sorry, do you have this coat in a small size?" _Kaname asked the woman that welcomed them when they - Yuuki and Kaname - came into the shop and followed them with her eyes ever since.

_"No, we don't have those, actually we don't even make coats like that one in small size. But I can __call the owner he could special order one..." _Woman said when she saw disappointing look in Kaname's eyes. It was the first time that she has seen the man, but she already have fallen in love with him and didn't want to disappoint him. Maybe she will even ask him out before he will leave the shop. It was the first time she was this nervous when it came to asking a guy out and she had very good reason. Ha came in with a very beautiful woman, it seems she was his girlfriend, but no guy would buy a coat that expensive to his girlfriend... _'Maybe a wife? No, he's too young... Fiancée? No they would be cuddling all the time... Maybe a sister? Yeah, she might be his sister... After all they do look kind of similar to one another... Defiantly a younger sister...'_ she thought to herself.

_"I would be very grateful" _Kaname replied with a smile on his lips.

"Are you sure she's not flirting with you?" Yuuki asked with an angry face again.

"Yuuki..." Kaname sighed "You know even if she was flirting with me, you are the only one that I look at, oka-" Kaname stopped talking the moment he saw the owner coming _'He really does look like Kiryuu...'_ Kaname thought. Even though the man was the owner of a fancy clothes shop he was dressed pretty simply - black t-shirt and grey jeans. The thing was he looked a lot like Zero. His hair was just few shades lighter than Zero's and his eyes were different color than Zero's, but everything else reminded them both - Yuuki and Kaname - of Zero, except few decades older one.

"Vampires" the man said with a rage in his voice.

* * *

Author's Note: Somehow I lost ability to write chapter with at least ~1,500 words TT_TT . Well I hope I'll at least manage to update quicker. And I hope this chapter wasn't as horrible as the last one... (I re-read it few hours ago and it was just monkey-balls awful) Please review. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_The Fallen Ones_**

**Chapter 14**

_"Boss, do you know them?" _woman was surprised that the owner could speak the same language as those two foreigners. Somehow she could feel that it was a good thing she didn't understand what they were talking about, but she didn't knew why. She looked at the two people that were standing in front of them - her and the owner - the girl seemed to be surprised by what he as well, but the man that she liked remained completely calm. It seemed that the man she liked was even completely ignoring her existence.

"Why so angry? I could do the same...but you know it wouldn't end well for you... Vampire Hunter..." Kaname said politely while he let his eyes turn crimson and his fangs show from his lips. Yuuki was still lost in the similarities the man had with Zero and wasn't able to understand what was happening around her. She didn't hear the woman that was screaming from fear after seeing Kaname's fangs, Yuuki wasn't able to concentrate on anything beside the similarities she saw in that man.

"Why being so specific? It is true that I used to be a vampire hunter years ago, but now I got nothing to do with it...Pureblood" man said while wearing wicked grin on his face. That was the words that brought Yuuki back to reality. She remembered the things she forgot while being in _'wonderland'_ those few minutes. She remembered Zero getting killed by Kaname right in front of her, she remembered that she isn't human, but a vampire. Suddenly she smelled the smell that was in the air since the employee hurt herself accidentally, after seeing Kaname's fangs. She felt her fangs becoming longer and sharper. _'Maybe that's what the dream meant... Me killing her...'_ she thought to herself when she noticed that she was wearing the same white jacket that she wore in her frightening nightmare. It seems that the owner of the shop read her thoughts because his next word made the young female leave_ "Lizzie, you should go home now...Don't tell anyone what you saw here, no one will believe you and you will be the one that will suffer the consequences the most..." _

_"I think, he is right... If you leave now I will let you live..." _Kaneme said letting her get the better view of his fangs and making her run out outside into the cold while still wearing short-sleeved t-shirt.

"What do you two need here? I really doubt that it was just a coincidence that you came into my shop..." Man said with a cold, calm face mask, this time even in his eyes you were not able to see the fury that was hidden there few minutes ago.

"Yes, it is not just coincidence..." Kaname couldn't stop himself from laughing "I can recognize where a hunter is staying in a mile..." Kaname tried to calm himself, but failed till the moment he saw Yuuki's lost face. "I think you know a person named Zero Kiryuu..."

"Of course I know him! He is my brother's son!"

"It's good to know that you are not denying it... But you know, the fact that you are his relative shows that luck wasn't on your side even before you were born..." Kaname said chuckling again, but he got a hold of himself quickly and continued talking with a serious voice and calm expression on his face "You know perfectly well that he was a vampire... Well being more specific level-e, but I bet you didn't know that I was the one that killed him... And that he did something unforgivable before he died..." saying the last words Kaname's face got dark and even scarier than Yuuki has ever seen.

"Don't be delusional! Hunter association said that Zero died by other hunter's hand when he lost his humanity to blood lust! There is no reason for them to lie to me! Or maybe you also have explanation why they would lie to me?! Huh, vampire?!" The man asked, but you were able to see that he didn't believe a single word he said.

"Actually they have quite a simple reason to lie...I asked...Well actually I ordered them to lie to you... Before I didn't even knew that I would need you..." Yuuki could see from Kaname's eyes that under that cold and cocky mask was a total chaos "Like I already said, Zero did something unforgivable before he died... And because of that you will have to pay his dept to me with your own blood!" Kaname ended his sentence and was already about to attack the man in front of him, but he saw small, pale hand on his arm and stopped. Kaname knew that, that hand was Yuuki's. He could recognize that skin tone anywhere. And Kaname knew that Yuuki was trying to stop him, but was too weak _'to weak because of the curse...'_ the sentence repeated again and again in his mind.

Kaname didn't want to look back at Yuukii. He knew her innocent eyes will be all teary and will beg for him to stop. The thing was that he couldn't stop because of the curse _'The only way to lift the curse is for Yuuki to drink Zero's blood, but since he is dead his relative's blood will be acceptable as well' _- was what Hikaru said.

"Kaname, please... Please, don't... Kaname, I don't think I will be able to live if I this man dies and the guilt of it falls on my shoulders..." Yuuki said reading Kaname as if he was an open book.

"No... If I don't do this you won't even be able to survive till our child is going to be born... I can't lose both of you... You and our child are the only people in this world that actually matter to me... Yuuki, do you want me to die?... Because if you die I will die with you as well..." Kaname whispered, but he knew that Yuuki was able to hear it because he saw few stray tears escape her eyes. Suddenly Kaname heard a terrible noise coming from the direction that Zero's uncle was standing. When he turned to see what was happening he saw him holding hunters sword and aiming it at Yuuki.

"I never thought that pureblood vampires were so dumb!" man shouted at them while laughing "You know it's really amusing to see monsters that suck blood and don't feel any guilt talk like that..." He was about to attack Yuuki, but he felt something hit him from behind. He couldn't understand what it was, there should be no one there, he made sure himself when those two were mumbling.

"We are not as afraid of your weapons as it may seem..." Kaname said with a cold tone of voice "We have powers that you don't know about and yet you're still being cocky...?" Kaname asked him as a psychopathic grin appeared on his face, but then he heard Yuuki scream, scream in fear of her own lover. "Yuuki you have to do this... Please, Yuuki..." softness came back into Kaname's face as he said those words.

Kaname noticed that the man he attacked few seconds ago was trying to stand up and try to attack them again, but Kaname did nothing. _'I'm sorry Yuuki... This is for your own good..'_

Man launched onto them and tried to at least hurt them with the sword he held in his hands, but the second he came close enough for Kaname to touch him Kaname sliced his throat. Now dead body of the man fell straight on Yuuki, his blood was all over her hands and face. _'Kaname... You are a cruel man...'_ Yuuki thought when she lost self-control and her fangs pierced the skin of lifeless body _'But you are the cruel man that I love...'_ Yuuki closed her eyes ending all of her thoughts.

* * *

_- Five years later - _

"Mommy, but I don't want to sleep~~~!" five year old boy said to Yuuki. It was not the first time that Yuuki had to make him go to bed, even though he was good mannered.

"Sweety, please go to bed... I am really tired and need sleep as well you know..." Yuuki said. Today was really tiring day - Kaname was on business trip and he was still away. All day Yuuki played games with their son and now all she wanted to do was sleep.

"I will go, if mommy will tell me a story~!" the kid said grinning.

"Okay..." Yuuki said sitting down on her son's bed "I will tell you a story... A story about two people that loved each other, but when they were about to lose each other they got a second chance to be with one another, but the price was falling in the darkness and dirty consciences and they paid that price just so they could be with one another..." Yuuki said and then glanced at her son, he was already asleep she giggled to herself.

Yuuki got up and walked to the room door. Now they were living in huge manor and she liked it, but sometimes Yuuki would get mad at Kaname for buying it because she had to clean every room by herself, when she really hated cleaning. Yuuki was walking straight to the living room so that she could see when Kaname comes back home.

Yuuki sat down on huge red couch and turned on TV, but she was already half asleep and couldn't concentrate _'The story that I was about to tell him was the story that he heard so many times, but never grew bored __of it, even now. That story was ours - mine and Kaname's - story... We had to fall into the darkness to be with each other and be a family... But even if there is days when I wake up screaming from nightmare about that man that both of us killed, but I never regretted it, maybe because now every day I wake up next to Kaname and see our son smiling... Maybe that's also the reason why he likes that story so much...'_ were Yuuki's last thoughts before falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is the end! I hope you liked it! ^_^ I really didn't know how should I end it, but I really doubt that I can think of a better ending than this. If you liked this story you can read few one-shots that I have written for Vampire Knight as well - _**Ugly** _and _**Then, Now, Forever**_(It's a series of one-shots that I started writing just recently). Please review. ^_^


End file.
